Used Russia x Latvia
by Spider Butler
Summary: Russia is feeling rather lonely and in a drunken haze he confesses in a rather... Awkward way to one of his subordinates. Perhaps in more than an awkward way. [This contains homosexual smut, if you aren't comfortable with this, please to not read it. Read at your own digression. :3]
1. Used RxL Chapter 1

Used.

I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the creators of Hetalia. This story contains Yaoi. For those who do not know what Yaoi is it is boy on boy sexual themes. If you are not comfortable with that then do not read this. The sexual themes do get pretty nasty that's just a warning.

On a side note, this story is a really old one of mine, please take note of this. I had posted it on my deviantART account. But I thought I would post it here instead. I hope that you all like it. ^^

hr

Russia was in his basement where he keeps his crates of vodka, and his desk, where he usually goes to alone, and write about things, or draw pictures. He had gone down there after yelling at one of the Baltic states for breaking an antic that's hard to replace. He then went on a rampage wreaking the house more, blinded by his rage. When going to the basement, he drank enormous amounts of alcohol, looking into the drawings of sunflowers he had drawn, smiling ever so slightly, imagining running through those big flowers he so loved. He soon later passed out, hitting his head pretty hard on the desk.  
Waking up wasn't very pleasant for him, his head was pounding, his eyes stung from the light that barely lit the room. He tried lifting his head from the desk, only getting it a few inches above, before dropping his back down. He noticed that his sight was out of focus, and a random sense of loneliness swept over him like a cloud. Latvia suddenly appeared in his line of sight with a green bottle. "Lithuania made this He said it would help you feel better, sir," he said quietly with a slight sound of fear in his voice.  
Latvia had noted that Russia didn't look so responsive, he looked vulnerable even. A image of him attacking the Russian while in this vulnerable state came to his mind, and he quickly shoved it away.  
Russia looked at the small nation standing before him, not sure whether or not he was seeing things. Possibly hearing things too?  
Latvia set the bottle on top of Russia's desk and started to turn out of the room saying, "I hope you feel better soon sir."  
Russia then darted out his arm and grabbed the little nations shoulder, still thinking it's a hallucination. He desperately didn't want him to leave, even if it was just his imagination. He'd been thinking so much about this one particular Baltic state sense waking. He wasn't all sure why, but he was sure of one thing for certain.

He didn't want Latvia to leave.

Latvia twitched out of surprise and fear, then turned to face the Russian behind him, wanting to know what he had stopped him for. His response from the man was, "Don't leave me Please stay with me Latvia "  
Latvia shook, standing there looking at him while the large country picked up the green bottle from the desk and chugged the drink that was said to make him feel better. It tasted foul, but it did make him feel a lot better. His eyes no longer hurt and his head ache had some what subsided, enabling him to pick his head up from the desk. "Will you stay down here with me Latvia ?"  
Latvia quietly nodding, getting a faint smile from the other in response. Latvia was shaking in fear, which made Russia's smile fade away and a frown take it's place.  
Russia then wrapped his arms around Latvia's waist pressing the side of his head to the small nations chest, listening to the frantic beating of the little one's heart getting faster.  
Latvia wasn't certain on what was going on. He parted his lips to ask him what he was doing but then quickly silenced himself, too scared to speak.  
Russia looked up at the Latvian and smiled slightly at him. "Your heart is beating so furiously, Raivis Are you scared ?"  
Latvia nodding again slightly, gaining another frown from the Russian and flinched at the sight of it. But knew that lying to him wouldn't make the situation better.  
Russia pulled Latvia into his lap, petting the golden hair of the boy. "There's no need to be scared. I won't hurt you "  
Latvia gasps when being pulled into his lap, his face sort of crushed between that of the man's chest and his hand each time his head is petted. He wasn't all that sure what Russia had in mind for him, he thought he just wanted him to stay down there to comfort him. He was right of course Russia only wanted Latvia to stay down there with him so he wasn't so alone. At first The small nation was practically forced to listen to the Russian's heart beat. Russia was smiling slightly even though the boy was still shaking in his arms, he felt a bit happy he wasn't trying to get away. "Do you hear my heart, Raivis ?"  
"Yes " was all he said before Russia tilted the Latvian's head up by the chin with one finger, kissing him gently. Latvia froze, not sure how to react about this, only sitting there, letting the Russian kiss him. Russia grinned a bit when he didn't pull away from him and kissed him again deepening it some. The other pulled away soon after Russia had kissed him again, blushing bright red.  
Russia frowned at this making Latvia flinch again. "Latvia ?" Russia says as he leans back in trying to get another kiss from him. He turned his head making Russia kiss his cheek instead, and he frowned yet again. "I'm sorry "  
Latvia turns his head back towards Russia, "Wh-what was that a-about?" he asked.  
Russia didn't reply and practically pushed the Latvian out of his lap, turning back to his desk, looking depressed and lonely. Latvia looked at Russia from the cold floor, slowly standing up. "You can go now " Russia says as soon as Latvia stood. Latvia didn't like the sight of him looking so sad and gently hugged him.  
Russia immediately pushed him away, making Latvia fall to the ground again, though he hardly even pushed on the boy. "Go Latvia Get out " he said, looking more depressed than before, when seeing Latvia fall to the ground yet again. Latvia didn't give up however. The small nation stood again and looked on the verge of tears when hugging him again. Russia didn't push him away this time, but he did pick him up and push him against the wall. "Why do you keep hugging me?" he said in a angry tone. Latvia just hung there, a few inches above the ground, looking up at him and quietly said, "I-I don't like s-seeing you so sad, s-s-sir "  
Russia looked at him confused, "What do you mean ?"  
"Y-you l-l-look s-s-so lonely and s-s-sad, sir I-I-I wanted to t-try to c-c-comfort you " Latvia said in response.  
"Why would you want to comfort me ? I don't understand " Russia said pinning the boy harder to the wall in frustration.  
Latvia coughs blood onto his gloved hand from being pinned so hard to the wall trying to speak was difficult. "B-be-because, I-I 'cough' care a-about 'cough' y-you, sir "  
Russia let go of the small nation's neck, cursing at his self for making him cough blood, turning away from him. Latvia immediately hugs him from the back and Russia's eyes open in surprise. "What are you doing Latvia ?"  
Latvia stands there quietly, with his arms around Russia, not letting him go. Russia pushed Latvia away from him, quickly turning and hugging his tiny form before he falls from being pushed again. Latvia hugs the man back, looking up at him slightly. "M-Mr. R-r-r-r-Russia ? Is there a-anything I can do to h-help make you feel better ?"  
Russia smiled down at him slightly, "You staying here after what I just did to you is enough Latvia "  
"Are you sure sir ?" Latvia asks, "You still look Lonely, sir "  
Russia smiled again down at the small nation and leaned down kissing him softly. "Don't worry about me Latvia I'll be fine." Latvia blushed brightly when being kissed yet again by this man. He felt like he was being treated so kindly. These mood swings seemed kind of wacky. It kind of scared him. Why was Russia kissing him? He can be sweet at times, but to kiss him? That was odd. What was going on?  
"Latvia Your lips are so soft " Russia commented, kissing him again. Latvia tried to pull away from him. The Russian just tightened his hold on the boy and kissed him harder in response to his struggling.

He was desperate.

Latvia was sort of panicking by now, pushing at the others chest. Russia pulled away from Latvia, letting him go and sat back down in his chair, thinking about how he could've raped Latvia, feeling sort of guilty at the thought. "I'm sorry " he said, looking depressed again, feeling rejected.  
"Mr. Russia " Latvia hugs him again. Russia laid the side of his head on the others chest listening to Latvia's heart beat again, this time it sounded normal and that made him smile. "He's not scared " He thought. He then pulled Latvia into his lap again, kissing him hard, not just yet ready to give up on making Latvia submit to his wants. "Latvia Please don't pull away from me " he said as he kissed the boy even harder than before a sudden lustful feeling washing over him just like the loneliness did before.  
Latvia wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to pull away from the man, but there was a part of him that really wanted to stay with him. Latvia, giving into these feelings of wanting to stay, wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck and kissed him back. Russia grinned at this and slipped his tongue past the others teeth.  
Latvia blushed more as this happened and rolled his tongue around Russia's. Russia responded in twirling his tongue with his, putting his hands under Latvia's legs, standing from the chair, placing the Latvian on his desk still kissing him. Latvia let the Russian between his legs, shaking still, but made it easier on the Russian. That pleased Russia gratefully, as he played with Latvia's gold colored buttons to his coat.  
Russia took the boys coat off, along with the tang top underneath. He wasn't prepared for what he was going to do. Russia slightly twisted one of the small nations nipples causing a yelp to escape from his lips, this made him shiver with excitement. He then leaned his head down, licking the nipple he had twisted. Latvia let out a small moan from the feeling of it.  
Russia gently sucked and swirled his tongue around the hard Latvian's nipple. Latvia let out small moan like noises as the Russian did this to him. Russia kissed down his tummy, unbuttoning his pants with his mouth, pulling the zipper down with his teeth.  
Latvia looked down at him wondering what he was doing, blushing brightly when seeing he had un done his pants with only his mouth. Russia pulled down the Latvian's pants, then looking at his boots, noticing they were in the way of taking off his pants. He easily took them off, along with the socks he was wearing then successfully pulled his pants off. The small nation trembled on the table, but it was obvious he was as hot as Russia was because of the small standing cock protruding through the Latvian's underwear gave it all away.  
Russia grinned when seeing the Latvian's penis standing before him and touched it gently, with his gloved fingers. Latvia twitched when his prick was touched by the man, looking at him blushing his face off. Russia stroked the length of Latvia's penis with two fingers, hearing moans from the other. He grinned more from the sounds, making him want him even more than before. The sounds from Latvia were just so thrilling to him.  
He yanked off the Latvian's boxers, taking his gloves off, setting them on the desk next to Latvia's small figure. He then started stroking Latvia's cock again and pushed a finger up inside Latvia's ass. Latvia squealed in response to this, feeling so vulnerable against the Russian's assault that he was actually enjoying.  
Russia thrusted his finger into the Latvian's ass slowly, not wanting to hurt him that much, because it was clear Latvia had never had this done to him before by the way he screamed when he pushed his finger inside. He stoked Latvia prick sort of fast, wanting to make him cum quickly. Latvia squirmed around on the desk, and moaned as he was being finger fucked in the ass and his prick being worked sort of roughly. Russia was enjoying way too much of the boy's moaning that he's causing him, that it's bringing pressure down in his lower area. He moved the hand he was jacking off the Latvian with, pushing down his pants and underwear, relieving that pressure, his dick had sprung up as soon as his pants and boxers were pushed down.  
Latvia looked down, trying to see what Russia was doing when his prick was then greeted by the mans hand again. Latvia moaned as his cock was again being jerked by the man. Russia started to pick up speed with his other hand with the finger inside the Latvian, making him moan louder. Russia wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He wanted to ram his dick so far up the Latvian's ass right now and practically fuck the small nation's brains out, but that will have to wait. He thought mentally that he would get the boy to cum before actually fucking him.  
Latvia continued to squirm, feeling about close to his limit. Russia could feel the small nation's penis throb in his hands. He knew it was almost about that time the Latvian would release his load. Knowing this made him stroke the little throbbing cock in his hand faster and thrust his finger hard into the depths of the Latvian's hole. He grinned at the mental image he got of Latvia spurting his baby batter into the air, landing back down on his chest.  
"M-m-m-Mr. Russia!" Latvia screamed in the intense launch of his sperm erupting and shooting into the air. Just how the Russian had imagined it, it landed back down on the Latvian's chest. The Russian giggled as his thoughts actually took place. Latvia huffed heavily, looking down at the Russian, knowing he wasn't done with him just yet. Russia had taken off and folded his long coat, putting it to the side on the desk, while the Latvian had been laying there in bliss after his intense launch of seamen, breathing heavily, still letting out small moan like noises. The only thing visible that Latvia could see that remained on the Russian was a tang top and his long scarf around his neck.

Latvia knew exactly what Russia had in mind now: to fuck him silly.

Latvia kept his legs spread for the large country to take advantage of him. That's exactly what the Russian did, he advanced on the Latvian, grabbing him by the hips and practically plunged his penis into the depths of the others ass. Latvia screamed at the feeling of the walls of his ass stretching around the Russian's rather large dick. Russia immediately started thrusting into him hard, not wanting to wait for him to get the hang of it. He wanted to hear the small nation scream for him.  
The small nation bellowed in pleasure and pained moans, squirming around. Russia brought himself down and kissed the Latvian hard on the lips as he continued to fuck him. Latvia kissed him back, Russia forcing it to become a open mouth kiss. The small nation wrapped his arms around the large country's neck, trying to wrap his legs around his waist too so he could take it better, and elevate himself, but he was simply too small to do that.

hr

Lithuania had just finished washing the dishes a while after doing other things around the house, after preparing the drink he had sent Latvia down to go give to Russia, because he knew he was most likely to get drunk alone from after a tantrum like that of earlier. He was so mad. He had a pretty red mark in the shape of a rather large hand on his right cheek. He had been the one to accidentally break the all so valued antic. Even if he had been mad at him, Lithuania knew that Russia would most likely be in pain when waking, so he had made this drink that always seemed to help with hangover affects, such as: head aches, blurry vision, and pain in the muscles.  
Lithuania had other things he had to do, so he had Latvia go bring the drink down to Russia. He was also too afraid to go down there after he had been slapped and tossed into a wall earlier that day by the man he had made the drink for.  
He sighed as he finished the dishes he had started on a while later after sending Latvia down to the cellar with the green bottle he had put the drink in. Wondering around trying to find something else to do sense everything was practically already done besides the clothes. Estonia said he would tend to that though after finishing with straightening out the library, and it was much too early to start on dinner. That's when he realized Latvia had been down in the cellar much too long to just give Russia the bottle, explain what it was, and go.  
Already have had looked around the house trying to find something to do that needed to be done, he knew that Latvia wasn't anywhere in the house. There was only one other place he could be that he hadn't checked. But why would Latvia be down there still? Something was up. He knew Russia wasn't around the house either, so he must still be down in the cellar too. Maybe he kept Latvia down there with him? Lithuania practically ran down the maze like hall way to the door way of the cellar, worried that Russia was hurting Latvia. The door was wide open. He heard noises that sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure from the familiar voice of his brother coming from down below.  
Lithuania wasn't really sure whether he should go down there or not. Maybe because he knew that Russia was doing something bad to Latvia. But he had to. So he quietly walked down the stairs of the cellar, looking over at where he saw motion. He saw his brother naked on Russia's desk was Russia on top of him. It was clear on what Russia was doing to his brother. Lithuania's eye twitched in horror. Not knowing if this was rape or accepted sex. He assumed it was rape and screamed.  
That caught both the Russian and Latvian's attention. Russia looked rather pissed off while Latvia looked so embarrassed. Lithuania stared at them with wide eyes filled with disgust and horror. Russia growled, "Lithuania Get out of here "  
Lithuania continued to stand there, staring in disbelief. This made Russia pull out of the Latvian making him yelp, "Latvia say there, don't move," he purred at him while stroking his cheek. "I just need to get Lithuania out of here " Latvia watched Russia walk over to his brother, still in shock, and grab him by the hair. "I told you to get out Lithuania It's rude to walk in on a couple having intercourse," the Russian said while pulling Lithuania up the stairs by his hair. Lithuania screamed for Latvia, Latvia was too scared to move and go against what Russia had told him to do, plus his butt hurt pretty bad.  
Lithuania struggled against Russia, trying to get back down to Latvia, but then, when Russia had reached the top, he tossed Lithuania out of the room and slammed the door closed, locking it. Lithuania beat on the door frantically while Russia walked back down the cellar stairs quietly, while playing with himself. "RAIVIS!" Lithuania screamed one more time before Estonia walked up behind him, putting a hand over his brothers mouth. "Shh " he said, "What just happened? Is Latvia down there?"  
Lithuania turned his head in the direction of Estonia and nodded. "Mr. Russia is down there too He Was Raping Latvia " Estonia looked at Lithuania like he was crazy, "What?" Lithuania nodded again and whispered, "Listen." Estonia complied and listened, it was quiet for a while then moans from Latvia could be heard again. Loud moans. Estonia's eyes widened in surprise and a slight blush spread across his face, then disgust and horror took both places.  
"Did you walk in on them ?" Estonia asked.  
Lithuania nodded, "I was tossed and locked out by Russia "  
Estonia looked at the door, "What should we do ?"  
"I don't know!" Lithuania cried.  
"I don't think we can help him Toris " Estonia said looking at the ground, "It's best we just Leave them alone."  
Lithuania glared at him, "We can't let this happen again, Eduard "  
Estonia nodded in agreement. "So one of us will have to keep a constant watch over Latvia."  
Lithuania sat there looking at the door in silence and Estonia did the same. What now? What should they do? Estonia was the first to break the silence, "We should go." Estonia extended his arm out to Lithuania which Lithuania grabbed onto to pull himself from the ground. "Lithuania, can you help me order the new furniture we got?" Estonia asked as the walked side by side down the hall, "I just got a call saying the new furniture I ordered was here." Lithuania nodded, still thinking about Latvia. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Lithuania asked. Estonia nodded and looked at Lithuania, "He'll make it through that Hopefully he won't leave it emotionally and mentally scarred."  
Lithuania glared again, "Thanks for making me worry more about him "  
"Well, I was just saying. It's a possibility, Toris." Estonia looked at the ground and hurried ahead. Lithuania stayed at the same pace he was going in, while Estonia rounded the corner to the living room and headed out the front door. Lithuania fallowed behind him quiet as can be.

hr

Russia walked back over to the Latvian he left on the desk and smiled kindly at him. "Okay, I got that taken care of." The Russian bent down and kissed him hard on the lips. Latvia turned his head away, making Russia frown in a unpleasant looking way. Latvia looked back at him, listening to his brother's wails for him, shaking in fear and mumbled, "D-did you hurt him ?" Russia looked at him in understand meant and kisses the Latvian softly, "No He's fine, Raivis. I just took him out of the room, I didn't hit him He won't be coming back in here to bother us though. I locked the door."  
"O-okay " Latvia said and just then Russia plunged his cock back inside the Latvian's butt. Latvia squealed at this looking at Russia with wide eyes. Of course he was expecting it, but he just didn't know when it was going to happen. Russia thrusted into the Latvian hard, grunting at the tightness it had already gained over the short time it had been just throwing the Lithuanian, that had intruded on them earlier, out. Latvia wrapped his arms back around the Russian's neck, scratching at his shoulders. He screamed the Russian's name over and over while being fucked by him scratching into his shoulders. Russia just kept thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster into Latvia, huffing and grunting, not really paying any mind at the blood dripping from his shoulders caused by Latvia's clawing.  
Russia continued to pump himself into the Latvian as he reached down and gripped the small nation's cock and started jerking it in rhythm with his thrusting. Latvia moaned loudly, feeling like if he thrusted any harder that he might fall off the desk. But even if that happened He knew that Russia would continue this even if he went on the floor. Latvia hoped it would end soon. But alas Russia continued to fuck him, it seemed like he would never stop.  
Latvia clawed at the Russian's back harder as he felt another climax approaching him. This has been going on for hours Well it felt that way to him. The Russian grunted and groaned, Latvia thought he was about close to his limit too. Latvia smiled slightly, not enough for the Russian to notice, at the thought of this being over soon.  
Russia huffed, not wanting to stop yet, but he knew he was going to about to release hot seamen into the Latvian. Wanting to keep this going he slowed himself, but kept thrusting into him hard. Latvia's moans were still loud, but not as frequent as they were. Which made him want to pound into him fast again, so he did. Latvia's moans grew faster, and that made the Russian grin. He couldn't hold it any longer and gave a few more hard thrusts into the Latvian and he came, groaning loudly. Latvia squealed, and his own seamen came launching out at the same time which made him moan loudly.  
Russia pulled out off the Latvian with an audible pop, and sat back in his chair, breathing heavily. He glanced over at the Latvian he left on the desk, and grinned slightly. "Raivis ? Can you stand ?" he asked giggling slightly. He watched the Latvian intently, but he didn't move, and didn't say anything. He shrugged it off and watched his sperm trickle out of Latvia's butt-hole. He looked a little bloated, which made him giggle again.  
Latvia laid there, breathing heavily, feeling weak. He unknowingly rubbed his tummy, feeling the slight roundness it took on. This made him twitch, He knew his couldn't get pregnant, but this just made him feel weird. The appearance was there. He hoped no one would notice. He heard Russia's voice from below him, but felt too weak to speak. He moved his hand away from his hand way from his stomach, turning his head to the side. Latvia stared blankly at some of the crates against the wall. He felt a hand on the inside of his lower legs, gently stroking it. Latvia tried to sit up to see, but he couldn't. A loud painful gasp escaped his mouth when he tried.  
Russia stood up as he rubbed his leg, then moved his hand up slipping his other hand on the inside of his thighs. He gently massaged the insides of his thighs, hovering over the boy. "Does this feel good ?" he asked the Latvian. Latvia nodded and Russia smiled slightly. He was trying to make him feel better.  
Latvia hopped Russia was done with him now. He didn't know if he could last another round of the Russian's fucking. Latvia felt tension in his legs dissipate and he sighed in relief. Russia gave a good inner thigh massage which made Latvia relax. He wasn't expecting Russia to do anymore to him now. Which made him smile slightly. He desperately wanted to go to sleep now though. 


	2. Used RxL Chapter 2

Used.

This is the second chapter of that old story I worked on. I believe I was about 15 when I wrote this? xD Well, I hope you enjoy, oh, and here's a link to my deviantART:

hr

The Russian looked the Latvian over, "You look exhausted," he said in a childish voice and giggled slightly. "How about I take you to your room and help you into some bed wear? Sound good, Da~?" He waited for a response. A few minutes later with still no answer Russia pulled his pants up, and slipped on his coat, not bothering to button it, and picked the Latvian up, leaving his gloves on the desk. He walked up the cellar stairs, yawning. He then remembered he had locked the door and grumbled. "Latvia Could you unlock and open the door for me ?"  
Russia sighed when Latvia did nothing and kicked the door open. He didn't care if he broke it, he'll just get Estonia to get another one for him. He walked down the hall with the Latvian in his arms, bridal style. He turned to the Baltic's rooms and pushed the door open seeing the other two Baltic's in the room as well. Both of them stood when seeing him and their naked brother.  
Russia set the Latvian on the bed the Baltic brothers shared and went to get some clean bed wear for him. Estonia and Lithuania immediately went over to their brother once Russia had turned away, asking him if he was alright. Latvia nodded with droopy eyes.  
Then Russia came back from the dresser with white pajamas. "Move " He said to Lithuania and Estonia. Both of them moved aside as Russia sat next to Latvia showing him what he has picked out. Latvia nodded, okay with what he had picked and slowly sat up, wincing and crying out in pain. Lithuania got behind his brother and let Latvia lean against him. Russia slipped the top on, buttoning up along with putting on his boxers and pants.  
Lithuania pulled Latvia to his side of the bed and laid him down, he winced at screeching sound his brother made, then looked at Russia with hate in his eyes. Russia stood, walking out of the room and called back to Estonia, "I need a new door for the cellar. I broke it taking Latvia here." Estonia grumbled and called back to him, "I'll get right on it sir!" After Russia had gone out of sight Estonia crawled onto the bed looking at Latvia.  
Lithuania covered his brother up, and petted his hair. Latvia looked at the both of them and smiled weakly at the two of them. He had such nice and caring brothers. "Are you okay Latvia ?" Estonia asked. He got a nod from the other in response. Estonia sighed, "Well, I better make a call for that door "  
Lithuania hugged Latvia as Estonia walked out of the room. "Latvia I know this isn't the best time to be asking but Did you let Russia do that to you ?" he asked. Latvia didn't answer him, he was too tired to speak. Lithuania sighed in understand meant. "I'll talk to you later then," Lithuania said as he stood looking at the time. "Almost time for dinner Think you can stay up till then so you can eat?" he asked, looking at his brother. He then noted that Latvia had fallen asleep. "Oh, he's sleeping I'll come back to wake him when dinner's ready " he thought as he walked out of the room.

hr

A few hours had passed and Lithuania walked into the room where his sleeping brother was, carrying a tray with food and a drink on it. He set the tray on the night stand and walked over to Latvia, and shook him gently. "Raivis Wake up I brought you dinner " Lithuania said as he tried to wake him unsuccessfully. He continued to try and wake him, shaking him, he eventually got him to wake and he smiled a little.  
Latvia looked at his brother questioningly, wondering what he had woke him for. "I brought you dinner I made Putra for you " Lithuania said. Latvia smiled at Lithuania, "Thank you " Lithuania nodded and grabbed the tray off the night stand and brought it back to his brother. Latvia sat up, gasping at the pain he got from doing so and gently took the tray from him, and started eating. Lithuania sat on the edge of the bed watching his brother eat.  
Latvia looked at Lithuania, "Have you eaten yet, Toris ?"  
"Oh, not yet I'll be fine though " Lithuania responded.  
"You should go eat " Latvia said quietly.  
"Alright," Lithuania said, standing, "I'll be back in a little bit."  
Latvia waved as Lithuania left to go eat. Then he looked back at the food his brother brought him and started eating again. "Mm," he said. He really needed something to eat. He hadn't realized, but he was starving. So he chowed down on the food he was brought and chugged the drink that was on the tray. When he finished he looked at the empty bowl, wanting more. Latvia set the tray on the other side of him on the bed and slowly got out of it. Wincing when he stood, he grabbed the tray and walked out of the room with it, heading towards the kitchen.  
Every one was upstairs in the dining room so he could move about downstairs freely until one of them came down. He hoped that Russia wasn't going to be that person. Latvia washed the dishes he had used and put them up. Then walked over to the pot that was on the stove. He sniffed it, "Putra " Latvia thought as the familiar smell flowed into his nostrils. He didn't see anything else on the stove so he thought everyone was eating Putra. He wanted another bowl, he grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and filled the bowl with the soup.  
He set the bowl on the counter and started eating his favored food. As soon as he finished he washed what he had used and then walked to the library in the house, pulling a book from a shelf and settled into a chair. He read quietly, hoping no one would find him here.  
After everyone finished eating Lithuania took up the dishes, carrying them to the kitchen. Estonia had fallowed Lithuania to the kitchen. Lithuania started washing the dishes and looked at Estonia. "Hey Eduard?" He asked.  
"Yes?" Estonia asked.  
"Will you go check on Latvia for me?" Lithuania asked.  
"Yes," he responded and walked to the room all three of them shared. He looked on the bed where Latvia had been laying, seeing he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" he asked himself as he looked around the room, "Latvia?" Estonia checked all over the room, he decided he'd go tell Lithuania. He made his way into the kitchen, "Toris Raivis isn't in the room "  
Lithuania turned looking at his brother, "He isn't?"  
"No " Estonia shook his head slightly.  
"Uh Was the tray still in the room?" Lithuania asked.  
"No, it wasn't there " Estonia shook his head again.  
Lithuania looked back at the sink, "He most likely washed it Along with the things on it."  
"Where do you think he is?" Estonia asked quietly.  
"I don't know " Lithuania answered.  
Estonia sighed and went to go ask Russia. Estonia walked into Russia's office after knocking on the door and told to come in. "Mr. Russia?" he asked the man. Russia looked up from his papers and looked at Estonia questioningly. "Do you know where Latvia is ?" he asked quietly.  
"Isn't he in your room ?" Russia hid his worry behind a glare.  
"No I thought maybe you would kn-" he was cut off by Russia slamming his hands on his desk as he stood. "Why would you expect me to know where his is? Lithuania told you what I did to him, Da? Is that it?" Russia yelled at Estonia. Estonia backed in fear, as Russia rounded the desk approaching him. Estonia didn't know what to do or say.  
Russia raised his hand and slapped Estonia across the face hard enough to make the nation fall to the floor. Then walked out of the room. Estonia picked himself off the ground as soon as the Russian had left and walked out of the office in search for Latvia.  
Russia had also went out to look for Latvia, he was slightly freaking on the inside. After Lithuania finished the dishes he walked out of the kitchen accidentally bumping into the Russian. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir " he said. Russia just glanced in Lithuania's direction before moving on. It was obvious Russia didn't like him right now. Lithuania didn't really care though, he wasn't all that happy with him either.  
Lithuania was the first to find Latvia, he walked over to his brother that had fallen asleep in the chair. The Lithuanian picked the book up out of his brothers hands setting it on the table the chair was in front of. He then looked at his brothers sleeping body. "Was he trying to hide from us?" he asked himself. Lithuania lifted his brother from the chair when Russia had walked into the room.  
"Oh, you found him " Russia said accidentally letting a sound of relief into his voice. Lithuania didn't seem to notice so that was okay. Lithuania held his brother in a protective gentle way and nodded at the Russian. Russia walked up to the both of them and looked at Latvia, he was the only thing he was actually concerned about right now. "Go put him to bed Lithuania "  
Lithuania nodded and carried Latvia back to their room and set him on his of the bed, covering him up again. "Good night Latvia " Lithuania said as he turned to go get Estonia.  
As soon as Lithuania had left the room, Russia sneaked in without him noticing. Russia wanted to see Latvia, he crawled onto the shared Baltic bed and laid next to the Latvian. He didn't know why he had these weird feelings of wanting to see him so much. Why now? Had he grown an attachment to him after they had sex together? He had only meant that to be a one time thing. Well He actually thought of periodically doing it again. Only when he felt he really had to Release sexual tension It was strange He pulled the boy close to him, wanting to feel close to him. Maybe it was just the sense of loneliness he was getting? Only Latvia seemed to make that feeling go away for a while. Just so randomly though He never had this happen before But he didn't want to let it go. It comforted him. He liked the feeling it gave him.  
The Russian looked at the Latvian's face. "He looks so cute when he was sleeping," he thought, "So peaceful " Then he heard the familiar sound of one of the other Baltic states clear his throat. Russia turned to the sound and saw both of the other two Baltic states looking at him. He got up slowly, not wanting to leave the Latvian yet. He petted the boy's golden hair then looked at the other two. "I had to see him " he said as he walked out of the room.  
Estonia glanced at Lithuania, who was glaring at the Russian as he left. "You really don't like him right now do you ?" he asked. Lithuania shook his head in response then walked over to their dresser taking out pajamas for the both of them. He handed the one's he picked out for Estonia to him while he changed into his own. Estonia thanked him and started changing himself, bringing the clothes they've taken off to the clothes hamper.  
Lithuania crawled into bed when Estonia when to take them to the hamper, tired from a long day. He yawned as he covered himself up. As soon as Estonia came back in Lithuania had to get up so he could get in. He liked sleeping in the middle. Lithuania took up his brother's glasses and put them in the case that sat on the night stand and snuggled into the bed. They both fell asleep pretty fast.  
In Russia's room he lay in bed staring at the ceiling, not able to fall asleep. He felt too Alone. He wanted to hug onto something he already tried his pillow. That didn't work. What was wrong with him? Why was he so bothered by this? A thought of him taking Latvia to his room for the night came to his mind. "That would probably work, Da..?" he thought. He sat up, then laid back down rethinking that.  
The other two would freak if he was gone. What was he going to do then? Lay there all night without sleep? He tried hugging onto his pillow again, it only brought him little comfort. He thought of Latvia, then decided pretending the pillow was him. He smiled slightly and snuggled the pillow close to him, it made him feel slightly better. It wasn't him, but it would have to do. He eventually fell asleep with the pillow in his arms.

hr

The next morning Latvia sat up fast in bed, breathing heavily in cold sweat. He had a nightmare, but it seemed so real. He looked over at his two sleeping brothers, he easily pulled himself out of bed, looking at the alarm clock. 4:30AM His brother's would be getting up soon. Suddenly he smelled a bad smell, and realized it was coming from him. He wretched at the smell and got some clean clothes running to the bathroom. A nice bath ought to make the smell go away.  
Latvia closed the door and undressed himself, turning the water on feeling it before getting in. Letting the water from the shower head pouring down over him. He sighed at the feeling as he sat in the tub, rubbing at the dried cum on his chest. Looking up at the ceiling, he laid back in the tub. He felt sort of used He hadn't seen Russia sense then and he didn't know if he even came looking for him, which made his eyes water up.  
Not knowing why, but he suddenly had the feeling to go see him. But he just laid there, letting water pour over his small body. He was certain on his feelings now, he felt used. Even though he felt more attached to the man now. He hoped he didn't just use him for that one thing. May be he had No That's not it. Suddenly he felt a little weird thinking of him so much and pushed those thoughts aside and sat up not wanting to think too much of him. He stood up grabbing the soap and a clean rag, and started scrubbing down his body.  
He head the alarm clock go off in his room and cursed himself for not shutting it off. He wanted them to sleep in a little while. Sighing he tried to hurry up with his shower, rinsing himself off.  
There was a knocking on the door, and heard the voice of Estonia, "Hey, Latvia? Is that you?" he asked.  
"Yeah! I'll be out in a little while okay?" Latvia answered and heard and 'Okay' back from his brother. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted it into his hair, rubbing it in. Then he heard Lithuania and Estonia talking outside of the bathroom. He tried listening in, but he couldn't hear a thing. Sighing he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. And then put conditioner in, he did usually do this because his hair being short, but he felt the need to. Lithuania was the only one who actually used it.  
After the shower he turned the water off and hopped out, grabbing a towel from the rack and dried himself off. He dressed himself quietly then walked out of the bathroom turning off the light. Then he remembered his bed wear and quickly grabbed that out of the room and took them to the clothes hamper. He thought of doing the clothes, but knew that one of his brothers would be getting in the shower. So that wouldn't be a good idea. Wandering around he looked for something to do. He walked up stairs and thought about setting the table for breakfast for today.  
Latvia had settled on the idea of setting up the table for breakfast that day, trying to only focus on this, but thoughts of yesterday in the cellar kept invading his mind. He felt depressed that he let the Russian used him like that. After setting the table he walked downstairs, looking almost in tears, he went outside and sat there on the ground. It was cold out, but he didn't care, he wanted to be alone right now, even if it meant getting in trouble later. He sat there in silence, feeling tears roll down his cheeks.  
Latvia rubbed at his eyes, not wanting to cry, but the tears kept falling. He didn't like this feeling at all. Sitting there he sobbed, he had a pretty good idea that Russia had only used him for sex. Though he just can't shake the feeling of wanting to see him. But he knew that Russia would probably only want to take advantage of him again. So he wasn't really sure which he was crying about.  
Standing he continued to cry and walked into the woods sitting next to and leaning on a tree, facing away from the house. He had no clue how long he has been out there. But he did know that he was making his brothers do everything around the house. That made him feel worse than he did now, but he remained outside. He didn't want any one to see him crying, or see that he has been. By now his cheeks and nose were red and so were his eyes, he had snot dripping down his face because of the cold weather made his nose runny. Maybe it was time to go inside? No, he didn't want to.  
Latvia stood walking further into the woods, not that far though, he could still see the house behind him. Not wanting anyone to find him, he sat on the other side of a tree that was facing the house. He rubbed his arms, trying to get them warm, he felt lazy for not helping his brothers around the house, but he didn't want to see anyone, besides maybe Russia. He didn't know why he wanted to see him. Why did he? It was his fault he was feeling this way. He felt so confused, he sat there, not able to cry anymore.

hr

It was turning on night now, looking around the tree, Latvia looked back at the house to see if anyone had come out to look for him. Nobody had which made him slump slightly. He wasn't sure what he wanted, it was strange, one moment he felt like he didn't want anyone to find him, but now he's upset that no one had come to look for him. He didn't have anything to check the time with, so he didn't know how long he's been out there.  
He suddenly heard the door open to the house, hearing a voice calling for his name, he stayed still then looked back to the house. Latvia saw Lithuania wondering about, looking for him. Latvia wasn't sure if he wanted his brother to find him. Deciding that he did in fact want to, because had been feeling lonely, he called Lithuania's name once and got his attention. Lithuania came running into the woods in the direction he heard Latvia say his name. "Latvia?" Lithuania called.  
Latvia, poked his head around the tree he was sitting behind and Lithuania came running to him, sitting next to him. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" Lithuania asked.  
"I wanted to be alone " Latvia replied.  
"Oh You do know you made me and Estonia do all the work around the house right?" Lithuania asked.  
"Yeah, I felt bad about it but I couldn't bring myself to come back inside " Latvia answered.  
"Oh, well, that's okay," Lithuania gently hugged his brother, "Latvia, I have something to ask you."  
"What is it?" Latvia asked.  
"It's regarding to you and Russia, yesterday " Lithuania said.  
Latvia sighed, "What about it ?"  
"Did you let him do that to you ?" Lithuania asked.  
" I did " Latvia answered, choking on his words.  
"Why ?" Lithuania asked.

"Latvia ? Can you tell me what happened ?"

"Latvia please "  
" I brought him that drink you gave me to give him When I put it on the desk I went to leave He grabbed a hold of my shoulder stopping me in my tracks and asked me not to go. He looked so lonely I didn't like it I didn't leave like he asked After he drunk the drink, he pulled me into his lap and kissed me. First time I was too shocked to do anything, then he kissed me again harder. I pulled away from him and he looked upset and tried kissing me again, he ended up kissing my cheek, then got more upset and pushed me away I fell hard to the floor He looked so upset and so lonely I couldn't bare seeing that look of such sadness I hugged him at least twice, first time he pushed me, second He chocked me asking me why I kept hugging him I told him because that I didn't like seeing him like that He dropped me and I hugged him again and asked if there was anything I could do that would make him feel bet-"  
"So you let him have sex with you so he would feel better?! LATVIA!"  
"NO! That's not it! Let me finish!"  
"I'm sorry, continue "  
"He said no and I asked if he was sure and he told me not to worry about him and he kissed me hard wrapping his arms around me tightly so I could get away from him-"  
"So it was rape!"  
"No I turned my head from him and he let me go and sat down, looking all upset again I ended up hugging him again, he pulled me into his lap and kissed me again and told me not to pull away, I wanted to get away from him, but "  
"But what?"  
"I There was a part of me that wanted to stay I gave in and let him do what he wanted to me."  
"Latvia, you succumbed to his lust His built yours up by his.. Touching "  
"I guess so " Latvia said looking at the ground looking upset on verge of crying again. Lithuania pulled his little brother into his arms and petted his hair gently. The Latvian leaned into him trustingly, feeling a bit comforted by the kind petting on his head. Latvia let his eyes close while Lithuania petted his head.  
Lithuania looked over at the house to see if anyone had come out. Russia was there with Estonia next to him. He could see them talking and Russia point the opposite direction of where he and Latvia were and then point towards them. Estonia nodded and headed the way Russia first directed and Lithuania watched as Russia headed their direction.  
Lithuania stood up fast, causing a gasp from Latvia as he fell, Lithuania quickly grabbed Latvia's arm and pulled him up to his feet. "Russia is coming this way!" he whispered. Latvia looked surprised and peeked around the tree seeing him coming nearer and nearer to them. Lithuania pulled Latvia along as he started to run. Latvia tried not to scream when being pulled, he tried keeping up with his brother, trying not to fall onto his face because Lithuania was going too fast.  
Russia heard the crunching of branches and leaves and went after the sound thinking someone was running from him, he hopped it was Latvia. He soon caught up to the noise and realized he had been chasing a deer! Screaming in frustration, he tried to go back to where he was.  
Latvia trailing behind Lithuania fell to the ground, exhausted from the run. Lithuania looked around, hoping that Russia was no where around them, then slowly settled himself on the ground next to the Latvian. Latvia breathed heavily, looking over at Lithuania and saw he was panting as he was, looking frightened. Latvia slowly sat up and hugged him quietly, Lithuania looked at him in surprise and hugged him back.  
Russia wondered around and saw two figures a bit away and headed that way, making sure to take his steps slowly and quietly. The Russian stared them down stalking up to them slowly like prey, the both of them were humanoid in shape. He kept getter closer and closer, seeing the two getting clearer as he nears them. Seeing the red outline of a jacket and golden hair of a boy, he smiled realizing one of these shapes was Latvia. When seeing Lithuania's arms around the boy his smile vanished instantly, replaced with a snarl, as a ragging sense of jealousy rushed through him.  
Neither Lithuania nor Latvia noticed Russia's presence, Lithuania absentmindedly petted Latvia's hair as they sat there. Hearing a rustling of leafs Lithuania jumped. Latvia looked at him, giggling slightly. "You're being so jumpy " he said. Lithuania looked at his brother with a frown and giggled a little, "Yeah, I know. But I'm just looking out to see if Russia found us." Latvia nodded in understandment and looked around.  
When hearing what Lithuania had said, Russia growled, which made the Latvian look around. Russia had been hiding behind a tree near them watching them quietly and intently. The Russian crept out from behind the tree catching the Latvian's attention. He did nothing to alert Lithuania that Russia was there, besides shake. Russia grabbed the Lithuanian's shoulders making him jump and shake, leaning his head back to see who had a hold of him. Russia smiled slightly a dark presence surrounding him as he mumbled, "Were you trying to run away from me?"  
Seeing that Lithuania wasn't going to respond he looked at Latvia. Latvia looked about to cry, he immediately pulled him from the Lithuanian's arms. Lithuania hadn't been holding onto Latvia that tight because of his fear. Latvia squealed when being pulled away from his brother, tears starting to roll down his face. Russia looked at the boy, tucking him under his arm not taking any mind to his tears. "You're cold, Da?" Russia asked Latvia, "Lets take you inside and get you warm." The Russian picked the Latvian up from under his arm, holding him close trying to get him warm.  
Latvia wasn't sure how to act to this, he was scared and shaking. Russia knew his shaking wasn't just because of the cold, and he sighed walking away from the Lithuanian still on the ground not even glancing back in his direction. He knew that Lithuania was going to soon be fallowing him back home anyway.

hr

As soon as they stepped out of the wooded area and into the clearing Estonia came rushing out from the way Russia had told him to go a little while ago panting as if something had been chasing him, stopping a bit away from the other three. He instantly smiled slightly when seeing Latvia, glad that he was okay, not really caring that he was in the arms of Russia.  
Estonia assumed that Latvia might get sick from being out in the cold weather for so long and Latvia nodded knowingly that he might. Russia turned towards the house with the Latvian in his arms and walked causing the others to fallow in short. Latvia didn't really care at the moment, he was really cold and decided cuddling into Russia might help, so that's what he did.  
Russia's eyes widened slightly when feeling the Latvian's head nuzzle into his chest and the small nation's body shift towards him in a cuddle, causing him to blush slightly. He looked at the boy as he walked and smiled ever so little at him in a kind way. He knew it was probably only because of the cold but the Russian didn't care. Feeling happy, with a slight bounce in his steps now, he walked quicker towards the house. 


	3. Used RxL Chapter 3

Used.

I'll probably never update this story again... Just thought I would warn you all, but I hoped you liked it up until this point.

hr

A couple days have passed, Russia walked into the Baltic's room to check up on Latvia, he had gotten sick, a temperature of 105. Russia rounded the bed to Latvia's side, he looked red in the face. Luckily he had brought a wet rag with him. He set the rag on his forehead pressing it gently. Latvia's eyes opened slightly and Russia absent mindedly smiled sweetly at him. "You awake, Da?" he asked Latvia nodded silently and coughed covering his mouth quickly. "Are you hungry?" Russia asked him. Latvia nodded again. "How about I make you some soup, Da?" Russia petted the boys hair asking the question. Latvia glanced at Russia in confusion. Did he just offer to make him food?  
Russia waited for a reply from the boy but noticed that he's not going to get one. He assumed that he thought he was a bad cook and that made his eye twitch in a bit of anger. He held back the need to yell at him and stood up straight. He wasn't that bad of a cook. Just a very messy one. Russia walked out of the room to the kitchen. He opened up cabinets and the fridge, trying to think of something to make for his sick little Raivis, settling on the idea of home made chicken soup.  
Latvia laid in the bed, glancing over at the door every now and then to see if Russia would come back. He hadn't seen his brothers all day Where could they be? Usually his brothers would be in here taking care of him. Not Russia. It was weird. But he kind of liked the attention he was getting from the powerful man. Was he actually showing that he cared? Or was it that he wanted something in return for his kindness? The small boy hoped it was the first option. He didn't like dwelling on the possibilities of what Russia would want for the second option.  
Latvia heard foot steps coming from the hall and looked in that direction and waited to see whoever it was. He was hoping it would be one of his brothers, but, no, it was Russia. He had a tray with a bowl and a cup on it. Latvia looked a bit confused and he sniffed in his stomach growled audibly. Russia quickly rounded the bed, careful not to spill the soup, and set the tray on the Latvian's lap as soon as he sits up. "Eat up" Russia said, "It's chicken noodle soup. I couldn't really think of anything else at the moment so "  
Latvia took a bite out of the soup with Russia watching intently, then he asked, "It's not bad is it?" The small nation shook his head in response and Russia smiled obviously happy that he made something that tasted half descent. Then Russia took the spoon from the boy and started to spoon feed him. Latvia looked slightly shocked by this, but willingly accepted his help. Russia smiled absently as he fed the boy, every once and a while he would pet the boys hair.  
After had the bowl no longer had any more soup Russia picked up the cup from the tray and took a couple drinks from it, then held it up to Latvia's lips, expecting him to drink. When he didn't Russia tipped the cup more making it trickle on to the boy instantly getting a response from him. Latvia drank down the liquid that Russia was forcing him to drink. He didn't want to drink it because he didn't really like the thought of drinking after someone else, and then again he remembered that Sealand had told him that drinking after someone else was like kissing them.  
Latvia had laid back after Russia have taken the tray up from Latvia's lap. Russia picked the rag he had set onto the Latvian's head earlier and wiped off sweat that was beading off of the Latvian's forehead. He stood and took the tray out of the room going to the kitchen with it. Latvia tried to sit up again, when he left quickly laying back down when feeling his head swim.  
When Russia came back in he had a radio with him, Latvia looked confused. Russia turned on some slow dance like music after had plugging in and setting up the radio. Latvia looked even more confused now. Then Russia extended his hand towards Latvia and asked, "You want to dance with me, Da?" The small nation blushed at this question then the Russia pulled him up by the hand out of the bed. Latvia nearly puked from being pulled up so fast, he practically lurched when setting his feet on the floor.  
"Oh, I'm sorry " Russia apologized as soon as he realized he had done that a little quick for little Latvia to handle. After Latvia had gotten adjusted to standing Russia set Latvia's hands onto his shoulders, Latvia only actually able to reach them, while Russia set his own hands onto Latvia's hips. After have doing this Russia slowly started to dance with the boy. Latvia blushed and turned with him involuntary.  
Russia smiled at the boy in happiness, Latvia couldn't help but smile back at the man. This made Russia's smile grow and he leaned down and kissed the Latvian's forehead gently. Latvia blushed more and looked up at the Russian as soon as he had pulled away. They danced together, with slight glances at each other for a while now. Latvia slightly shook each time the man looked at him. He couldn't really place it but, those eyes of his seemed so Dead. But yet they light up a bit each time he looks at him. It was like he was sucking in his life or something, the way they would shine each time he looked at him. The way they shine made him slightly smile on the inside.  
The small nation was happy he was actually able to make this large country happy. He didn't want to admit it, but He felt like he was actually falling for the man now that he put his finger on it. He hoped he wasn't the only one that felt this way. He looked into the Russian's eyes trying to read what was on his mind. But of course that failed. The only thing he could tell was that Russia seemed to be happy.  
Latvia's eyes widen as Russia leaned in and kissed him, locking him in a kiss. He was too distracted by his thought's that he wasn't paying attention that much to the man. Latvia willingly kissed the man back, no fighting to get away this time. Russia smiled mischievously through the kiss and kissed him harder. At this angle Latvia was able to wrap his arms around the mans neck and kiss him back. Russia continued to dance with him till Latvia's back was facing the bed then steadily pushed him down onto it.  
Latvia looked up at him invitingly, splaying his legs for the Russian, hopping this would gain his likeness, knowing this would possibly be a mistake. He didn't really care though, he was feeling lustful at the moment. As soon as the Russian started to crawl on top of the smaller nation, Latvia quickly moved to the side, rethinking about this. He knew that the Russian was probably only going to use him again.  
Russia stared in surprise for a while as the Latvian bolted out of the room, but his face softened to a disappointed expression, he understood why the boy bailed though. The large nation sat there in silence for a while then finally got up, he wanted to apologize to Latvia. He head down the hall looking for the small boy, "Maybe he could be in the library," he thought to himself. Heading to the library he heard sobs coming from when he neared it. It sounded like Latvia. This mad Russia feel even worse about what he tried to do.  
Peeking in the library he looked over at the Latvian that was curled up in his favorite chair. Latvia had no clue he was there, he was too busy crying, shaking and buried deep in thoughts. Russia stood there looking at the boy, wondering if he should approach him or not. Maybe it was best if he just left him alone? Possibly He turned to leave but got held back by his own thoughts. He came to apologize, that's right, an excuse to stay. Russia turned back to the Latvian boy who still had no clue of his presence in the room.  
Making his way over to the Latvian was sort of difficult, he wanted to apologize to him, but he didn't want to upset the boy by being here. When reaching him he hesitantly set a hand on Latvia's shoulder. This made the small nation flinch and his sobbing stop for a second, but the tears continued to roll down his face, he looked up at the Russian man standing next to him, he started to shake even more than he already has been. Russia frowned when seeing his face. It was already red before because of his fever but now his face looks like a tomato.  
Not really knowing what to do know the Russian slowly rose his hand to pet the boys head. Latvia flinched thinking that he was going to hit him for bailing out on him, so he quickly got down in front of the man and fiddled with his pants. Russia's eyes widened, as a slight blush went across his face once he realized what he was doing.  
Quickly the man shot his hand down and grabbing the boys wrist before Latvia could get his zipper undone and pulled him up to his feet. "What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, not meaning to. Latvia's eyes widened in shock but he could not really speak to explain himself. Russia sighed and let go of his wrist. "I came in here to say I was sorry," Russia said, "It was wrong of me to force myself on you, da? And I'm sorry for that other time too."  
The small nation stared at the other in confusion, then finally got the courage to speak to the man. "I-I th-thought you were g-going to hit m-me sir, for r-running out on y-you " The Latvian said, looking at the ground, "I th-thought I would s-service you for my w-wrong doing "  
"Latvia, did you not hear me ? I said I was apologizing for forcing myself on you," Russia said again "It's okay " Latvia responded, looking at the ground. He didn't really know what to say to him. To be truthful, he wanted to service him out of fear of what Russia would do because he ran out of him, but he also just wanted to do it.  
The Russian man nodded and turned to leave the boy there without another word but was stopped by a tugging on his scarf. He turned to look what he was stopped for, eyes widening slightly when he was hugging by the boy. The rather large nation wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a closer hug. Latvia looked up the the man and smiled slightly, the Russian also smiled. 


End file.
